This invention relates to substituted bridged-diazabicycloalkyl quinolone carboxylic acids and acid derivatives thereof, antibacterial compositions containing said compounds, and a method of using said compounds.
Since the introduction of nalidixic acid, 1,4-dihydro-1-ethyl-4-oxo-7-methyl-1,8-naphthyridine-3carboxyl acid, in 1963, a considerable number of patents and scientific papers have been published on compounds having a related structure.
For instance, Australian Patent No. 107300 discloses compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein X may be CF or CH, R may be lower alkyl and Z may be a heterocyclic group such as 1-pyrrolidinyl or a spiro group such as 2,7-diazaspiro[4,4]non-2-yl.
Japanese Patent No. 056219 discloses norfloxacin, 1-ethyl-6-fluoro-1,4-dihydro-7-piperazino-4-oxo-quinoline-3-carboxylic acid, European patent publication 78362 discloses ciprofloxacin, 1-cyclopropyl-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-6-fluoro-7-piperazinoquinoline-3-carboxyli c acid, and European patent publication 47005 discloses similar piperazinoquinolines wherein a third ring connects the positions 1 and 8 of the quinolone group. Diazabicycloalkane hydroquinoline and benzoxazine carboxylic acids are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications 59219293, 59204194, 59204195, 59137481, 60023381 and 60023382.
The above references all disclose antibacterial activity for their compounds.